Controlling email access is critical to ensure that email resources may only be accessed by authorized parties in authorized manners. To date, enterprises have utilized access credentials to control which, if any, parties may access email resources. This method may ensure that only authorized parties may access email resources. However, this method fails to limit access to email resources that satisfy enterprise security standards, fails to modify email resources in accordance with enterprise security standards, and fails to control the manner in which the email resources are accessed by proper recipients. As enterprises seek to protect sensitive information, systems and methods for controlling email access are necessary to ensure that email resources may only be accessed by authorized parties in authorized manners.